


Jumping Bean

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Ruri's a jumping bean, and Dorian hates that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ru'riro has always loved jumping and climbing since he was young. Dorian's...not too keen on that habit and has voiced it quite a few times already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't You Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a jumping problem in Inquisition. I jump up and down EVERYTHING. I have accidentally jumped to my death too many times to count honestly. But here's just a short fic that'll be in two parts about Dorian's hatred for Ru'riro's love of jumping.

“Don’t you dare, Amatus.” Dorian immediately said the moment he noticed where Ru’riro’s eyes had gone. They were hiking along a mountain in The Hinterlands along with Cole and Varric when Ru’riro had somehow managed to navigate them up the rockiest portion of the mountains. Of course he would.

“It’s not that bad of a fall, Dorian.” Ru’riro responded, an easy smile on his face. “I’ve jumped from far higher and only managed to sprain my wrist.”

“How in the WORLD did you sprain your WRIST of all things?” 

Ther was a moment where the Inquisitor looked down sheepishly before quietly mumbling out a response. “I might have hit a rock on the way down and reflexively tried to grab at it to steady myself. But that was all I hurt! I promise! C’mooooon. Let me just jump this and see if there’s a way to get you guys across.”

There was a laugh behind them and they turned to see Varric watching them in amusement. “Let him try it out, Sparkler. He’s always been hopping around like a rabbit on the rocks. Should have seen the Seeker’s face the first time he pulled a stunt like this on her. Thought she was going to have an aneurism. All Solas did was laugh and jump right after him. They did find a way across for us after a few minutes thought. Give this a shot.”

“No.” Dorian spat out, crossing his arms over his chest. “This isn’t some jump across a river. This is at least a thirty foot drop. You could break your legs or your neck. So no. Absolutely not.”

Silence fell over the four of them for a small time before a quiet voice spoke up. “He’s going to jump.” It was Cole. And he was only speaking up because he knew that if he didn’t, then the Inquisitor might actually get hurt and he didn’t want that. 

Before Ru’riro could so much as even breath, Dorian had his hand clamped around the elf’s wrist and was tugging him away from the side of the cliff. “NO”. Keeping a firm grip on the Inquisitor, he dragged the small man further away from that damned cliff edge. “I am not letting you do something so reckless. Not again.” They were far enough away from Cole and Varric now that Dorian could scold Ru’riro in private, keeping his voice hushed.

“Again? Vhenan, what are you talking about?” Ru’riro chuckled, looking up at the mage with a smile on his lips. Normally using that pet name against Dorian would make the mage smile but not this time. He was downright scowling now. His smile dropping, Ru’riro leaned in slightly and reached a hand up to cup the other’s face. “What do you mean by again, Dorian?”

“Jumping. Leaping. You do this crap all the time. And you scare me every single damn time.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“The Fade.”

“Excuse me?” Now he was just confused. What was Dorian talk-Oh. “Dorian, I’ve already apologized how many times for that now? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I never mean to frighten you.”

“Yes yes. You never MEAN to do that. Ever. Yet you still do. You still want to it seems.” Dorian nearly spat out his words. He was upset. More so at the thought of losing his beloved more than the thought of the other jumping around and harming himself slightly. Sighing heavily, he turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against the Inquisitor’s palm. 

“Ma vhenan. This is completely different. All I’m doing is jumping across some rocks to see if I can get you guys across easily without you having to use magic to move things around for us. I know it tires you to do it all the time. But, we can search for a safer way to get over there if you really don’t want me to jump across.”

“Festus bei umo canavarum.” Dorian chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Please. I prefer that. Now let’s go. I think I heard Cole sqwaking about something or other.”

They turned around and grabbed the other two before walking further down the trail to try and find an alternative to get across the small gap between the two areas. As much as he loved hiking, the whole not being able to just jump and climb like he normally would was getting on Ru’riro’s nerves a bit. He understood that Dorian was just scared he would fall and hurt himself but the man was being a bit too overprotective about it. He’d jumped longer distances before, fallen off of much higher ledges and he was still alive. A bit bruised from a couple of them though but mostly intact. Other than that one time with the sprained wrist, he’d honestly never gotten really badly hurt from jumping.

“He wants to jump again.” Cole piped up suddenly, causing Ru’riro to jump violently and give the kid a small glare. The blond merely watched him with those careful eyes of his, trying to read him again. “And now he’s swearing at me. Dorian, what does ‘kaffas’ mean?”

“Cole! Stay out of my head!” Ru’riro growled, pushing on ahead of the others to avoid the teasing he knew was sitting on the edge of Varric and Dorian’s tongues. The tips of his ears were starting to burn slightly in embarrassment as he heard Cole ask more questions about what he had supposedly heard. 

It took some time but they finally managed to find what looked like a handmade bridge. But a portion of it was missing at the very end that would help with a safe crossing. There was a pause of silence before a flurry of movement happened. “AMATUS DON’T YOU DARE!” Dorian all but screeched as he watched the elf suddenly take off running down the bridge and jump across. He watched in fear as Ru’riro’s footing slipped at the last second and he landed on the other side with a sickening thud. “RU’RIRO!”


	2. I'm Still Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's angry. Ru'riro is guilty. Varric's the father and Cole's just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy!

“…ro…riro….Oh for the love of the Maker do not do this to me now of all times you utter idiot.”

The loud voice was definitely not helping the headache that was quickly forming at the back of his head but Ru’riro wasn’t just going to be able to ignore the loud voice. It was Dorian’s and he knew he was in a lot of trouble. “Can you tone it down a bit?” He grumbled, sitting up slowly. Rubbing at the back of his head as he tried to sit up and open his eyes. The blinding light forced him to close his eyes again and lay back down onto the grass.

“Right. Tone it down he says. Like I’m going to actually listen!” Dorian hissed.

“His head hurts. Light far too bright to open his eyes. Piercing pain. Throbbing in the back of his head. Oh. He feels guilty.” Cole piped up, his voice blessedly quiet.

“He better feel guilty.” Came the grumbled reply of a grumpy altus, his voice quieting a bit. He did feel a tad bad about causing his lover even the smallest bit of pain. Even if it was the Inquisitor’s fault he was like this in the first place. Glancing over at said man who was laying on the ground with an arm thrown over his eyes, he sighed heavily and shook his head a bit. “Let’s just see if we can’t find a path that won’t cause us to break our necks. Cole, why don’t you and I try to find a path.” Not waiting for a response, Dorian promptly grabbed Cole’s shirt and tugged him along to go find this ‘path’ he was desperate to find.

Varric watched Dorian stomp off with Cole struggling to keep up with the angry mage. He looked at Ru’riro and raised an eyebrow at him. “Varric, I don’t even have to look up to know what look you are giving me right now. You should know that Cassandra and Josephine have named it the ‘Fatherly Disapproval’ look.” Ru’riro piped up after a quick glance around to see where the other two had gone before hiding his face back in the crook of his arm. “And yes, I learned my lesson…for today…Don’t tell him I said that.” He chuckled, getting a chuckle out of the dwarf as well.

“You should know that the moment you hit the ground and didn’t respond to us, Sparkler nearly jumped after you but if it wasn’t for Cole we’d have two unconscious people laying on the grass right now.” Varric said calmly, looking around with a heavy sigh. “He did tell you not to jump though.”

“Yes, Varric. I know. I’m stupid for jumping across.” Ru’riro wasn’t normally the type to raise his voice but he was getting irritated that he was being scolded for something he was already feeling guilty about. Even Cole had said that he felt guilty about it so why was he being pestered about it still? At least his head was feeling better. Sitting up, he looked around before managing to stand up with the help of the other. “Where are we?”

“Not too far from where you jumped. Just further back so you wouldn’t be tempted to do it again.” Varric responded, making sure the elf wasn’t swaying before moving away from him a bit. 

He was about to say something else when Cole appeared in front of them, giving them both a bit of a start. “Sorry!” He said quickly, immediately looking upset over scaring his friends. “Dorian found a way across. Told me to come get you two. Your head is better but you still feel bad about what happened.”

Ru’riro sighed and nodded, rubbing at his forehead gently. “Yes I do feel incredibly bad about this but HE’S not going to let this one go for a while so let’s just move on for now and I’ll deal with him.”

“Better you than us, Inquisitor. Sparkler can live up to his nickname some times.” Varric commented, chuckling as he followed Cole down the path the boy wanted them to go on.

“I know he can.” He sighed, hesitating for a moment before following after the other two. It took them quite a bit to finally get back to Dorian, which may have been Ru’riro’s fault as he was still a bit unsteady on his feet and his head was starting to throb painfully again and the moment the three of them were in sight, Dorian stood up from the rock he had been perched on. And without a single word said to them, the mage started off towards a denser area of the forest.

“He’s angry at you but he knows you feel guilty and-“

“Cole. Not now. Please.” The elf sighed, giving Cole a weary smile. “I’ll talk to him once we get across this Blighted mountain.” It looked like the boy was about to argue with him but ended up just nodding and trotting up ahead to catch up with the grumpy mage. He couldn’t hear what the two of them were talking about but he had a feeling Cole was trying to do his little ‘helping’ trick he liked so much to calm down Dorian. 

Or not.

Because now Dorian was walking back towards him and Varric was speeding up to walk ahead with Cole. And now they were both walking faster to get further away from the other two. Great. Rubbing at his forehead, Ru’riro didn’t look at Dorian as the mage fell into step next to him. He wasn’t actually sure what to say to the other. He was sorry. But it wouldn’t feel quite right to just apologize for causing the other to worry about his safety. Again. 

“Dorian-“

“Hush.” Dorian said quickly before sighing heavily. “That was a bit more snappish than I wanted it to be. Just don’t say anything. Stay silent and just walk for now or so help me I will make sure you shut up for a while.”

“Well then, I might just have to keep talking.” Ru’riro responded swiftly, grinning at the other and quickly lashed out to grab the other’s wrist as he knew the other was about to hit the back of his head. “Sorry sorry!” He chuckled, lacing their fingers together swiftly. He heard the heavy sigh coming from Dorian and only grinned wider at him. 

And they stayed like that for some time. The silence was nice seeing as Ru’riro’s head was throbbing uncomfortably now and then. Dorian noticed but stayed quiet. It was kind of a punishment for the other scaring him like that. But he did want to make the pain go away as well. Eventually, the want to help ease the other’s pain won over.

“Amatus.” Dorian said softly, pulling the other to a stop. The elf turned his face up to look up at him. “Oh stop with those eyes of yours. Don’t move.” He commanded and pressed his palms to Ru’riro’s cheeks gently. “And relax.” He whispered, letting the magic flow through his hands. He watched as the other visibly relaxed into the touch with a small smile on his lips. It wasn’t long until the magic did what it was supposed to but Dorian didn’t pull his hands away from the other. “Feel better?”

“Mhmm.”

“Use your words, Amatus.” He said it with a chuckle in his tone and could only grin as Ru’riro smiled at his sentence. His breath caught for a moment as the elf re-opened his eyes and he got to see those far too bright indigo eyes before he smiled down at him. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Oh you are the worst.” Ru’riro laughed, shaking his head slightly before turning his head slightly to kiss Dorian’s left palm lightly. “Ma serannas, ma vhenan.” He peeked at him and smiled at the look on the mage’s face.

“You never cease to amaze me when you do little things like this, Amatus.” Dorian whispered, pulling the other’s face closer to his and kissed him gently before pulling away gently. “Let’s get going before Cole picks up on anything coming from us.”

“Good plan.” Laughing again, Ru’riro grabbed the other’s hand again and laced their fingers together before they turned to go catch up with the other two again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at  
> [drabblesallday](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
